


The Soul's of the Winchester Brothers

by lovingbookssince1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, No Wincest, POV Castiel, Righteous Man, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingbookssince1234/pseuds/lovingbookssince1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's POV as he observes the souls of the Winchester brothers when they reunite in 4x01. He also reflects on Dean's soul in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul's of the Winchester Brothers

Castiel watched as the Righteous man he saved from hell approached the hotel room door. He looked at the elder man beside him before knocking on the door. Of course Castiel knew who was in that room, Sam Winchester and the demon Ruby. Glancing once at Dean’s soul he took in the despair and bleakness but the faintest tinges of hope coloured the edges. As soon as Castiel saw Dean in hell, all hope and life sucked from him, it was no longer about following orders, it was about saving a man who never deserved to go to hell. When the orders had been given, Castiel had been shown the man’s life, almost immediately he felt respect for this one human. Who was willing to sacrifice himself over and over for his brother and for others. Most angels thought of humans as pathetic and corrupt but they still had to follow their orders and help them if necessary. Needless to say, when Castiel had been told he had to save the man from hell before he broke the first seal, he had been sceptical. After all, how could someone who was in hell be good and righteous? If they deserved to be in hell then they wouldn’t live up to the requirements necessary to break that first seal but as the man’s life flashed before him he knew that Dean Winchester was far from a bad man. When he found him in hell, it had actually hurt something inside him to see that soul that had once burnt so brightly, consumed with guilt, pain and sadness. Yet he had grabbed the arm of Dean Winchester and pulled him out. He’d watched the man’s reunion with Bobby Singer and seen the faintest flash of happiness in his soul before it was once again swallowed by the darkness. 

Castiel watched as the door swung open to reveal the demon Ruby, all Dean could see was a pretty face though. His surprise showing as the demon questioned him about the pizza. Castiel moved inside the room just as Sam Winchester appeared from the bathroom. That’s when the most amazing thing happened. Castiel watched as something gold and pure swirled in the young man’s heart and when he glanced at the man he raised from perdition he saw the same thing. The soul that had previously been tarnished and broken beyond repair, or so he believed, now had arcs of gold tinged with green running through it. The strands rippled through his soul, alive and glorious. They didn’t immediately fade as they had done when his charge saw his surrogate father, instead they blended with the flicker of hope in the Righteous man’s soul. When Sam went to attack his older brother it took everything Castiel had not to intervene but he knew that wasn’t his job, he shouldn’t even be here, but he couldn’t help himself. Hurt flickered through Dean’s soul and for a moment, Castiel feared it would extinguish whatever light was still left in the broken man but as he watched Bobby reassure the young man that it was in fact his brother, he saw Sam’s soul start to grow lighter. He knew what the man had been doing, what he had done in the shadows with the demon, and it had triggered a darkness that should have stayed dormant, but now Sam’s soul was burning with joy and love. Slowly taking steps forward he grabbed his brother, Castiel’s righteous man, and held him tight and what Castiel saw was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. He watched in awe as the two gold strands that had been flickering in the men’s souls joined together. Entangling themselves as the brothers hugged. Castiel knew what that light was, it was the purest form of love there was. Soulmates. It didn’t come as much of a surprise to him. After seeing those memories of the brothers. Their love was the purest, most unadulterated, most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And as Castiel watched, the intertwined souls glowed brighter and brighter and slowly they pushed back the darkness in the older brother’s heart. Castiel could still see it lingering there, waiting and aching, but he knew that Dean was that bit stronger and could face it with his brother beside him. The brothers pulled away and Castiel assessed them, their souls now shone with all the strength of a hundred angels and the darkness that lurked in both of them was hidden by the goodness and love for each other and so Castiel turned, leaving his Righteous man who he knew would be okay, with time, and with his brother.


End file.
